Lords and Ladies
by Laur514
Summary: Welcome Lords and Ladies to the farm town of Lyndell, in 19th century England. The highest class of society is the gentry, who are only elves. At the head of the gentry is Lord Thranduil, known for his cold charms. While attending a ball in Lyndell, Anna runs into this esteemed Lord. She becomes captivated by him and is thrown into a world of scandal, deception and Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

A small farming town

19th Century England

I trailed through the cobbled streets to the market. I swayed my arms as I passed the baker, blacksmith, seamstress and Mr. Colding (in that order). Mother always seemed to send me out on errands lately. I could tell she was forcing me out of the house. I suppose I would be frustrated too if I had a twenty-five year old unmarried daughter.

Arriving at the wooden carts of the market I looked around. Where is he?

"Anna!"

I turned with a big smile.

"Edward! You're rather late today," I said trying to pry.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. There's a lot of commotion going on at home with the ball," He replied offering his arm.

I wrapped my arm around his as we continued to stroll past the potatoes and to the apples.

"How is that coming along? I'm rather excited."

"Quite well. Father tells me that there are some members of the gentry even attending."

"The gentry?" I asked.

I was both curious and concerned. What business would the gentry have coming here? The gentry was too high status to be seen in a farming town. Not only that but they were elves. Only elves could be gentry. They ruled the upper class, had their hands all over the economy, owning railroads and trade companies.

"Strange isn't it?"

I left Edward to finish my shopping. With a basket full of food I headed home only to be stopped by the sudden shouting behind me. I turned to see a carriage attempting to head my way. It was surrounded by a herd of people, trying to see whoever was inside. The poor footman had to drive the people away, but once he stepped down from the carriage people moved far away from him. I could see his pointed ears and immediately knew why. An elf. The women began to gossip and the men stood there watching. My curiosity grew wondering who could be inside. I did not however want to get involved in the crowd, so I decided to head home.

When I got home my brother was running around frantically with my father chasing after him.

I reached out my hand and caught David by the arm.

"David, father, what is going on?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? That high lord is coming to the ball," David said before running off again.

"Lord?" I asked my father as he caught his breath.

"Yes, The Lord from Ferningston."

"Anna, dear! Good thing you are home. We must get your dress ready," Mother said barging in.

Her hair was a mess and I couldn't stop staring.

"The ball isn't until tonight," I said not seeing the big deal.

"Hush. Come now, you must look nice. Lord Thranduil will be there!"

My stomach churned at the sound of his name.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole family piled into the carriage that my aunt let us borrow. I wasn't confident nor was I impressed with how I looked. My hair was up, but my curls were so uncontrollable they were sticking out. I kept stepping on my dress and my foot was so itchy. I knew this was going to be as draining a process as it always was, but my mom kept on insisting I'd find a suitor. My brother and father stayed quiet.

We drove to the Bank's. A lot of carriages were already lined up and the house was illuminated with candles. Edward was at the door welcoming guests. I curtsied when I approached him out of formality. He smiled at me, bowed and led us inside.

Just before he went back to the door he whispered a message in my ear. I looked around the room. It felt more like a military lineup than a ball. Everyone was crowding both the far right and far left walls. They packed together, keeping the center of the room empty. I stepped forward into the empty space. Neighbors began to whisper and stare at me.

My eyes followed theirs to the front of the room, where _he_ stood. It took a moment for me to collect my thoughts while his icy glare seemed to freeze me in time. Slowly, he walked up to me. I could sense his lack of amusement being surrounded by people of such low class. Yet, I was surprised when he reached out his hand.

He bowed and asked "May I have this dance?"

I took his hand. It was warm and large compared to mine. He never looked me in the eyes and immediately turned to the woman he was standing with earlier. I assumed that was the guard that I heard about earlier. Her face was stern and she stood firmly in place. She nodded her head slightly. Lord Thranduil then addressed everyone in the room.

Raising one hand, while still holding my hand firmly he said "Let us carry on with the ball!"

Everyone was slightly taken back by his commanding voice. Yet, the music started and the center of the room was swarmed with a mix of suits and dresses. He turned back to me, the smile on his face melted away. Without so much as a whispered we began to dance. I was slightly annoyed with the lack of attention but he seemed preoccupied. I noticed he was glaring at Edward who was talking to his brother. At first I was thrilled for his invitation to dance but at this point his lack of decency towards me was frustrating me.

The song was over but he didn't stop. He still held my hand and stepped to the side, transitioning into the next song, a waltz. I figured it was about time I attempt at a conversation. As I opened my mouth he looked at me and scanned my intentions rather quickly.

"Do not waste your time my dear," he said before bowing and walking back towards his guard.

He stood there next to her for the rest of the night, occasionally exchanging a word or too.


	3. Chapter 3

I was appalled at his behavior. He was rather cold, yet it appealed to me in a strange way. I tried to ignore the urge to stare at him. I turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Edward smiled warmly at me. I was so relieved to be in his company. I could always rely on him, may be a little bit too much. This was another time I was questioning my feelings towards him. However, I just knew we were not meant to be together. All that doesn't matter though, the only thing that seems to matter in society is money.

I looked at my mother. She watched on shooing me with her hand gestures. As much of a nuisance as she could be, she just wants the best. I'm afraid I'll always disappoint her.

Edward bowed and ask "May I have this dance?"

"Of course sir Edward," I replied winking at him.

He spun me around the room and I enjoyed the rest of the night with him, followed by a few other gentlemen. I even danced with my sister a few times but she seemed too enchanted by some officer. The regiment, or at least part of it was in town. My sister's good friend, Mary had a brother who was a soldier. I suppose that is how she met the man she was speaking to.

"I think my feet can't take another step."

"Alright, let's take a break," Edward said leading me to the side.

I noticed a familiar face. I looked at her and smiled. It was Jocelyn, an acquaintance of mine. She lived two towns over, in the higher part of society. I could see she was gazing at Edward. I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her. Her father used to have a lot of business in town when we were little. After we turned thirteen she just stopped coming.

"Jocelyn, you are looking well," I said admiring her dress.

"Yes, you as well... Hello Edward," She said trying to gain his full attention.

"Hello Jocelyn. It has been quite a while," he replied politely.

"Yes..."

Their voices grew distant as I gave them some space. I wandered around the room and noticed Lord Thranduil was gone. I ventured outside assuming my family would soon follow suit. The moon light reflected off of a small pond and cast a beautiful landscape before me. It was so captivating. I walked around for a bit before deciding to reside on a bench. I looked out into the trees and noticed a shadow in the distance. There was a faint explosion of light, then it disappeared. Curious, I approached the area where it was.

"I recall the party is inside," I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned and caught his blue eyes once again.

"My Lord," I said curtsying.

He raised his brow. He stared at me for a moment.

"Please give my apologies to that Edward boy," he said placing white gloves on his hands.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, with my absence the party will become rather dull," Lord Thranduil said.

I chuckled.

"Quite. Then you'd best be on your way. We wouldn't want to add arrogance to an already dull party," I said smiling.

He grinned, amused by my response and walked away. I sighed after I saw his carriage leave. Talking to him seemed to take so much energy, probably because of his growing ignorance and arrogant attitude. Walking back to the house I heard a crunch under my heel. I looked down to find a silver chain. Cascading off of it were various small diamonds. They shinned brightly, accompanying a crimson stone that hung in the middle. I picked it up and held it in my hand. I felt as though it was calling out to me, singing:

(Out of the Black Years  
come the words  
the Herald of Death.  
Listen!)

It sang in a strange tongue but seemed very ominous. I clutched it tightly in my hand and stood by our carriage. That proved to be a stupid decision. My family was having too much fun and I ended up waiting nearly an hour for our departure.

Once back home I tucked the necklace under my pillow and went to sleep.

"Anna! Mom needs you! Quick!"

James kept shoving at me, trying to get me out of bed.

"Alright. I'm coming, stop shoving."

I placed my shawl over my night gown and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone already sat around the table. Mother looked pale and ill.

"What's the matter? Where's Mary?" I asked.

My mother started to cry.

"She's gone. She ran off with that officer!"

I grabbed the note out of my mother's hand and scanned it. I sat down, shocked, unsure of what to do.

"We must look for her," I said.

"Where would we look? She's God knows where," Mother said frustrated.

"We cannot sit here and do nothing. If you're not going to do anything. I will."

I got up and ran to the door.

"Anna!"

Everyone called out after me.

I swung the door open and there stood Mary. She managed a half smile and was covered in dirt. Her dress was torn and I could tell she had been crying. Everyone came rushing to the door and hugged her. I continued to stand at the door because there stood Lord Thranduil himself.

"Lord Thranduil thank you so much," My father said very sincerely.

"Would you like to come in for tea or breakfast?" My mother asked.

"I found her covered in dirt in Vernstown. You must have better control over your children," Lord Thranduil said.

"I assure you we do my Lord," my mother said trying to defend father.

"Quite," He replied before bowing.

Everyone curtsied except me. I turned away and walked back inside.

"My child don't be rude! My Lord are you sure there is nothing we can do for you?"

I could see Lord Thranduil looking at me.

"No, nothing," He said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

After he left we sat around the table in silence. It all happened rather quickly.

"Mary, how could you do such disgrace to our family? What drove you to do such a thing?" My mother asked suddenly.

Mary stared down at her dinner plate.

"It was not wise. I know that now, but I thought…"

"You thought? You thought only of yourself. Such an ungrateful child you are!"

My mother would not give up. I was surprised Mary did not leave the table and head straight for her room.

"She's back. That's all that matters," Father said.

"No! Of all people Lord Thranduil found you! We are now indebted to him."

My mother stood up, slammed her hands on the table.

"Do you not realize he can shatter our image? How will you ever marry? How?" Her voice started to soften and she walked away before bursting into tears.

I sighed. All of this was tiring, yet I felt an obligation to set it straight.

"Father…"

"Yes?"

"We must see Lord Thranduil and discuss the repercussions of this situation. Surely there is something we can do," I said.

"Yes my child. However, now is not the time. First, go see to your mother."

I looked at Mary, who slowly got up and walked to my parent's bedroom. I soon followed, dismissing myself from the table and heading straight to our room. I whipped out a piece of paper and pen.

 _Edward,_

 _I am sure you are aware of what has happened. I have come to the conclusion that unless I take the first step nothing will be done. I must ask for a favor. Please find out the address of Lord Thranduil of Ferningston. I know I am asking for a lot but please make haste. I cannot leave my family in this state. I anticipate your response._

 _Anna_

I sent the post the next morning and waited eagerly for an answer, any answer. That night was pitch black and quiet as death. Mary slept with her back to me, reluctant to even speak a word. I sat up, unable to sleep. My nerves were not going to let me sleep, so I stayed up praying until the sun peaked on the horizon.

Changing out of my night gown and into my farming attire I began to feel uneasy. I went outside and fed the chickens, gathered some eggs and changed the hay for our horse. I then checked the mail…nothing came from Edward.

Days turned into weeks and still…nothing. I grew frustrated and was beginning to feel the weight of boredom. I had not left the house since Mary came home. Mother is still hot headed, Father is quiet, Mary is quiet and I am bored.

Then one day there was a firm knock at the door. I received a letter from Edward. Finally, a response.

 _Anna,_

 _I am sorry for not answering quickly. I have missed you out in the market. Mr. Colding even asks of you! I was unable to find immense detail as far as an address, but I can tell you this: The Lord Thranduil lives in the West Hamilton House in Ferningston. However, Anna this is only one of his estates. There is no guarantee of anything, but I wish you the best of luck. Try not to get your mother too worried, considering you are most likely up to something._

 _Edward_

I smiled at how well he knew me. Although he could not give me an address, the house name was something to go on. Now all I had to do was convince father to let me and Mary go.

"No."

"Father, this is our only chance. We must talk to him in person."

"You would leave your mother here to her grief?"

"This is what will settle her grief. Mary and I will go to Ferningston and speak to the Lord."

"You cannot just show up to his estate and hope for a meeting."

I thought for a moment, father was right. It would be incredibly rude to just show up. There is also no guarantee he will be present when we arrive. I slumped down into the chair in front of him.

"Anna," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him.

"This will not happen quickly. Write to the Lord and ask for an appointment. We do not have the money for you to travel so at least by the time we get a response we can save up a little bit."

"Father we cannot wait this long. Please…"

"I have said my decision Anna, respect it."

I excused myself. Walking into the dining area I noticed Mary sitting by the window.

Sitting next to her I tried to talk about what happened. Maybe this time she would be ready to talk.

"Mary…"

She stared out the window, trapped in her own thoughts.

"Can you just tell me what happened? Even a little bit?" I pleaded.

"Anna, I cannot. I do not wish to."

"You will be haunted by this for the rest of your life unless you tell me. Mary, please…" I said grabbing her hand. "For the sake of this family, you must tell me."

She looked away from the window and into my eyes.

"I'm sure you could tell at the ball that I was charmed by the officer. Maybe it was the idea of running off to a new adventure. I decided to go back with him to Vernstown."

"Then?"

There was a minute of silence.

"We went back to the hotel where he and his regiment were staying….. I wanted to write you immediately but…he wouldn't let me."

"Mary…what did he do?"

She burst into tears. I pulled her in tightly. I thought of the worst and hoped it was not true.

"He forced me onto the bed…"

"You do not have to say anymore Mary," I said gently caressing her head.

"He beat me Anna. Luckily as he was trying to rip my dress off a lady opened the door. I pushed him off of me, but he grabbed my hand." She spoke in a soft voice. Using her hands to recreate the scene. "I screamed and cried out to the lady for help, but he threatened her to not interfere…..Then an elf came into the room."

"An elf?" I asked.

"Yes, the lady was showing him to a room when it all happened. He walked in and grabbed the man off of me. I looked at him then ran. I ran right out of the door and outside to the street. I trailed out a little before I somehow ran into Lord Thranduil himself."

"He saved your life? You were saved by an elf?"

"Yes," Mary said laughing. "I was saved by a pointy eared man."

I sat back into the chair and in that moment I felt like we were officially involved in something far beyond our comprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a gentle voice ringing in my head. It sang out to me softly. I was surrounded by darkness. It felt as though I was floating in air, towards what, I don't know. As I continued to walk the song turned from a sweet melody to a loud screech. The screeching caused me to fall to my knees. I tried to block the sound out by covering my ears, but it did not help. I could feel my stomach churning as my nerves sent electric pulses throughout my body.

"Stop!" I yelled jolting myself up.

I panted as I tried to catch my breath. I sat up in bed, trying to distinguish between my dream and reality. My head pounded like someone was inside my brain banging a drum. I lifted up my pillow and the necklace stared back at me. I wanted to get rid of it. It seemed as though it had a mind of its own, a secret past perhaps. I grabbed the necklace, leaving an indentation where it once rested, and grabbed my shawl. I pulled out a piece of paper then headed straight out the door.

 _I'm going to Vernstown to find Lord Thranduil. I will come back as soon as I find him._

 _Elizabeth_

The letter wouldn't be enough to settle my mother's nerves, but I had to do something. Leaving it on the kitchen table I headed out on foot, hoping for a miracle.

(Lord Thranduil's P.O.V)

"My Lord," Tauriel said approaching me.

I sat in my study, examining various books on England's past.

"What is it?" I asked.

Her face seemed like she just broke out of a block of ice. In front of humans she was so emotionless, but in private she was everything but quiet.

"The festival is approaching. We need to make preparations."

"Yes…"

"My Lord, I think you should invite everyone."

"Everyone?" I snickered.

I got up and walked towards her. My silver cloak gently flowed along the floor.

"You want me to invite filthy humans? I get enough of their stench."

I circled around her but she did not flinch. I enjoyed it when she would talk back to me. It amused me and reminded me of home and of Legolas.

"They are just as important as the elves," She said in a firm tone.

"If they were half as important as us they would spend less time quarrelling amongst themselves and actually make something of their society."

"Without our guidance they will never be given the opportunity to do so!"

"Enough! Tauriel! I know what is best for my people and my people alone. Now go! Send out the invitations."

She bowed and left me alone. I turned back to my desk and began writing a letter to Legolas. Things were moving too slow for my liking and it was about time he became involved in human society.

 _Legolas,_

 _Go out and find the necklace. Bring it along with whom so ever possesses it._

I sealed the envelope with my family's crest: an elk. I did not bother to write my name; he would know it's from me.

(Anna's P.O.V)

I had only just walked into town but tons of sores pinched the bottom of my feet. The sun was scolding down and slowed my pace even more. I grew more frustrated as I continued to mumble complaints to myself.

"Anna!"

I turned at the sound of my name. Mr. Colding smiled at me.

"Where have you been lately my dear girl?"

His smile was so soft and sincere.

"I am sorry to have worried you." I continued to look around for any solution to my problem.

"Is something the matter?" He asked sounding legitimately concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to Vernstown to visit my Aunt. It will take me a long time without a horse…"

"I see…."

Mr. Colding placed his hand on his chin and turned and walked away. He came back moments later with a horse in hand. I recognized her as the same horse that he took in a few weeks before. It was one of his hobbies it seemed, to take in horses.

"I owe your family a great deal. Please consider this my way of repaying the debt."

"Thank you!" I said smiling as I pet the horse's mane.

"Return her when you get back. When can I expect you back? Or I can just find out from your father."

"No!" I responded at the sound of my father.

"I will be back in five weeks. My family is already aware. Thank you so much Mr. Colding."

I saddled up and with help from Mr. Colding was on my way. I could tell he was suspicious of my motives, but I knew he would not say anything to father, not right away at least. With a horse it would only take me half the time, but time was one thing I did not have. I pulled the necklace out of a small pouch I brought along with me. I gazed at it. It tempted me so much. I wanted to keep it forever, but I knew its home was with someone else. I tied it around my thin neck to ensure that it would not be stolen from me, not without a fight.

I continued to ride towards the town following a beaten down path. I passed by a few carriages on the way but I had no reason to stop and talk to any of them. It was getting darker and I began to worry that there would be no place to stay. The town was still at least another half days journey and I was not going to make it before dark. Pulling the reins, I began to ride off the trail and towards a more isolated wooded area.

I tied the horse to a tree and took out my pouch. I packed a little bit of cheese and bread. I ripped off half of the loaf of bread and fed it to the horse.

"Thank you for carrying me all this way," I told her smiling.

She neighed as a reply and I sat down, leaning against a tree. I did not want to make a fire nor did I want to sleep for that long. I drifted off to sleep surrounded by darkness once again.


End file.
